Pink Lady
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Parfois il semblait à Shepard qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur les membres de son équipage. #StoryOfTheMonth (Juin)


**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne gagne rien avec cette chose, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée chelou, tout appartient à Bioware (parce que je sais pas le nom de ceux à l'origine du de Mass effect... Je suis une noob!)

 **Résumé :** Parfois il semblait à Shepard qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur les membres de son équipage. #StoryOfTheMonth (Juin)

 **SuperBêta** **: Pardon _THECRASY_ ! *COEUR*  
**

 **Note de l'auteuse :** Hello here, donc voilà enfin la _#StoryOfTheMonth_ du mois de _Juin_. Pour ceux qui ont suivit les votes faits sur ma page facebook heuu… C'était pas du tout le sujet prévu, j'en suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien réussi à écrire d'autre, donc j'espère que ça plaira quand même (notez : Je n'oublie pas vos votes). Donc pour les habitués, j'espère que ce sera une découverte qui vous donnera envie de jouer à ce jeu qu'est Mass Effect, sinon j'espère que ça vous fera au moins rire. Et pour ceux qui connaissent le jeu, c'est cadeau (Surtout pour _le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu_ mais je veux pas faire de jaloux). Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **[Pink Lady]**

Le Normandy semblait calme. On aurait presque pu oublier qu'une menace imminente reposait sur la galaxie. Mordin étudiait les données sur les Récolteurs, Miranda échangeait très certainement des rapports avec Cerberus, Grunt rêvait de scènes de bataille, Jack mettait de l'ordre dans son passé, Thane méditait, tout comme Sammara, de son côté Garrus faisait comme toujours : il calibrait et pendant ce temps Joker flirt- se chicanait avec IDA.

En bref, le vaisseau semblait hors du temps. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près de leur but, plus que quelques ajustements et ils n'auraient plus de raison de retarder leur mission. Ils devraient se rendre au relais Omega 4 et ce, avec peu d'espoir de retour. C'était pour cela que Shepard avait décidé de laisser un peu de temps à l'équipage. Peut-être que cela avait été une erreur, il aurait certainement dû se douter que ce temps libre se retournerait contre lui, ou en tout cas, contre son armure N7, ce qui l'un dans l'autre revenait au même.

Revenons quelques heures en arrière. John avait fait amarrer le Normandy à la Citadelle, il avait laissé quartier libre à l'équipage avant de partir en mission solo pour régler quelques affaires. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Il avait laissé son armure au vaisseau et croyez-le ou non, quand il était rentré personne n'avait bougé de son poste, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait. Il avait d'abord trouvé ça étrange, mais après tout cela restait leur choix. Si l'équipage voulait profiter de ce temps dans le vaisseau il n'allait pas en faire un Krogan. Il n'avait donc pas poussé le questionnement plus loin et il avait demandé à Joker de mettre le cap sur le Moissonneur mort qu'ils devaient explorer pour trouver et détruire les informations.

Sans discuter le timonier avait mis le cap sur la destination demandée pendant que Shepard se rendait dans sa cabine pour s'apprêter. Ce fut à cet instant que tout avait basculé. Ou pour faire moins dramatique, c'était à ce moment qu'il avait vu son armure. Son armure du N7 avait été défigurée, déshonorée, oui c'était le mot approprié, sinon comment qualifier ce qui lui avait été fait ?

Elle avait été purement et simplement peinte entièrement en rose. Même son interface avait une teinte rose flashy.

Évidement, une secousse lui rappela qu'il n'avait absolument pas le temps de régler ce problème maintenant. Prenant une grande inspiration, le commandant du Normandy afficha son air le plus sérieux et il mit son armure. Peut-être que s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, personne ne lui ferait de remarque. Et puis, s'il avait un peu de temps après tout ça, il tenterait de trouver qui avait fait ça, pour lui demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, si le crimier ne se dénonçait pas avant. Une nouvelle secousse lui rappela où il se trouvait et il se rendit en courant jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage.

-C'est quoi ces secousses Joker ?

Le pilote qui était concentré à sa tache ne fit que répondre en serrant les dents.

-Je fais ce que je peux. On a des pointes de vent à cinq cents kilomètres heure. Il y a un autre vaisseau à côté du moissonneur. Je ne capte pas d'identification, mais sa signature ladar est celle d'un vaisseau geth.

Finissant sa phrase, Joker se tourna vers son capitaine, et à peine fut-il dans son champ de vision que le pilote se mit à marmonner en retenant avec peine son rire.

-J'y crois pas…

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu dan le brouhaha causé par un objet non identifié qui avait frôlé le flanc gauche du vaisseau. Agacé, le commandant voulut remettre son pilote dans le droit chemin avec sa voix implacable mais…

-Joker ! Restez concentré ! C'est pas le moment de s'écraser.

-Oui commandant. Mais vous devez avouer que vous ne manquez pas de style. Elle a…

Une dernière grosse secousse avant que le vaisseau se stabilise fit taire le pilote qui se concentra sur son vaisseau.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Shepard en restant fidèle à lui-même, donc, concentré sur son objectif.

-Les champs gravitationnels du moissonneur sont toujours actifs. On vient de passer leur enveloppe. L'œil du cyclone en somme.

-Bien, maintenant dites-moi ce que vous savez.

Finalement, peut-être que le commandant aussi pouvait être distrait de ses objectifs.

-Ce que je sais commandant ?

Shepard lui jeta un regard torve, mais Joker ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par ce regard puisqu'il garda le silence, finalement la réponse que voulait John vint d'ailleurs. L'interface d'IDA s'activa aux côtés du pilote et sa voix mécanique s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

-Monsieur Moreau semblait peu enclin à me croire capable de ce genre de choses auxquelles s'adonnent les humains, il m'a donc mis au défi de peindre votre interface Sentry en rose, j'ai décidé de peindre votre armure également pour une meilleure cohésion.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû lui couper le son, marmonna le timonier.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque, IDA ?

-Mon protocole n'a pas de variation d'intonation, Commandant.

-C'était une question rhétorique. Bon, on a perdu assez de temps, à mon retour vous vous chargerez de rendre une couleur normale à mon armure, Joker.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Lieutenant, c'est vous qui avait provoqué IDA.

Ne laissant pas le temps au pilote de se défendre, Shepard prit à nouveau la parole.

-Que l'équipage se rassemble sur le pont pour que je choisisse l'équipe qui me suivra dans l'épave.

-Bien commandant.

Sans plus attendre John se dirigea vers le pont pour rejoindre l'équipe. Un rapide regard lui suffit à savoir que tous étaient au courant du défi lancé par Joker à IDA, ou alors ils n'avaient pas de protocole de variation de réaction à la couleur rose. C'était simple, personne ne semblait surpris et personne ne fit une seule petite remarque. Bon, peut-être que Jack avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une équipe de pompom girl, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Garrus et Grunt eux semblaient si impassibles que Sheppard se demanda s'ils ne voyaient pas le monde en noir et blanc. Il devrait demander à Mordin, peut-être qu'il saurait, et il pourrait sans doute lui demander pourquoi Thane le regardait avec des grands yeux brillants qui semblaient découvrir la seizième merveille de l'univers. Pendant une seconde John se demanda si le major Alenko le regarderait de la même manière s'il avait été là. Enfin, peut importait pour le moment, il devait achever cette mission. Même s'il était peint en rose de la tête aux pieds.

[FIN]

Voilà voilà, cette connerie est terminée, avez vous trouvé les référence à « Rrrrr ! » Et « Harry Potter » ? Si oui je vous offre un Sandwiiiish ^^

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S


End file.
